Prince: Ushishi Can A Frog Swim?
by Exoduz562
Summary: When a hot day comes for the Varia and they get a swimming pool, what happens when a certain Frog is unfamiliar with the water? Pairings: B26, implied XS


Sorry This Is Such A Short Story! But I Think I Owe You Guys This Because Im Taking So Long To Update The Prince And The Frog. Hope You Like It! It Didnt Come Out As Good As I Wanted It To Be But I Think It Was Some What Good. Sorry There Is No Lemon But I Believe There Is Smut. Idk.

DISCLAIMER: I Dont Own KHR :(

Read And Review 3 and ill try to update The Prince and The Frog as soon as possible! :) wish me luck

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in Italy at the Varia Mansion. Everyone was currently sprawled out across the living room floor, all air conditioners put on full blast. The only ones not half naked were Belphegor and Fran. Bel complained they weren't worthy to see his royal six pack while Fran said he was fine with just his jacket off. Under the jacket was a dark green shirt now turning slightly damp from the sweat. Bel was also now sweating making his long sleeved purple and black striped shirt damp.<p>

"VOIII-! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! LET'S JUST GO TO THE FUCKING BEACH!" Squalo screamed impatiently after gulping down another water bottle adding to the fifteen he had already finished. His long sliver hair was sticking onto his wet sweaty body. He used half of the water bottles, to bathe, and now he was soaked head to toe. He was breathing heavily and his face was red. An alluring expression making a certain boss, tight in his pants.

"SHUT UP TRASH! It's enough that it's hot I don't want to fucking hear your loud voice." Xanxus said from the leather chair he was now extremely sweating from, not to mention in heat, both ways. His shirt exposed his finely toned abs and muscles printed with battle scars, his chest was soaking wet and droplets were left to fall from his heavy breathing, leading down to his soaking tight leather pants. He reached a hand towards his sweaty hair in irritation of the heat and exhaled firmly. "We are getting a pool scum. Call and get an underground one." With that Xanxus got up, sweat dripping down him, and made his way to the refrigerator and stood there. Just stood there.

"Oh~ Really Bossu~? Oh, I'll call right away!" Lussuria sat up and leaned against the wall a pink cell phone in his right hand. If Lussuria didn't flourish himself in pink and girly print he would be quite a catch. Since he was certainly a boxer and exercised daily his abs and muscles were defined incredibly, the sweat added made him look like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. Then you get to his facial expressions, his clothing and his personality and your image of him being a model is shattered into oblivion.

"Ushishishi~ a pool. What do you think Froggy?" Bel asked fanning himself with his shirt.

"What do I think about what Sempai?" Fran said usual monotone in check but the heat was starting to irritate him a bit, plus the stupid frog hat was making him sweat more than he originally would with it off. Not that he would show the emotion. Lord forbid.

"Ushishi~ the heat is getting to you isn't it Froggy?" Bel asked reaching over and placing a slightly sweaty hand onto Fran's completely sweaty forehead.

Fran didn't realize the sudden movement until after Bel's hand had settled onto his forehead. "Don't touch the merchandise Bel-sempai." Fran said grabbing Bel's hand and slowly placing it down on the floor. _"Damn it, the heats making me slow. It is way too hot today."_ Fran thought in his mind.

"Ushishi~ but you're my merchandise, if you're mine then I can do anything I want with you, isn't that right Froggy?" Bel said leaning in slightly cupping one of Fran's cheeks.

Fran reacted this time and casually scooted away from Bel. "Perverted Fake Prince, get away from me." Fran was now sitting on the wall facing Bel moving both his hands in a "shoo" motion.

"Ushishi! I'm not a fake prince, stupid Froggy!" Bel laughed throwing three knives into the wall, completely missing Fran.

"Ah. Bel-sempai you missed." Fran's head flopped into a tilt, unwillingly.

"Ushishi~ that's unexpectedly cute of you." Bel said titling his head the same way Fran was.

"What can I say? I'm unpredictable and irresistible." Fran retorted while Bel laughed.

"Okay, I ordered the pool! Everyone get ready!"

* * *

><p>The pool man came and installed the pool in under an hour, it was like dominoes except pool version. In under an hour the pool had crystal clear chlorine water and a Jacuzzi to go with it. Bel and Fran didn't really see the need for the Jacuzzi but Squalo and Xanxus didn't seem to mind. Neither did Lussuria or Levi, the only ones who seemed baffled by the need of a Jacuzzi were Bel and Fran. They shrugged it off and went off to the pool. Everyone jumped into the pool simultaneously, everyone except for Fran who sat at the edge his feet dangling in the shallow end. It has been a long time since he had been near a large pool of water, and the last time he could remember being near any type of large mass of water was when he was little. A blurry memory he didn't really care for.<p>

After a few hours Squalo and Xanxus seated themselves at the bar, Xanxus mixing drinks while he talked with a, strangely out of character, relaxed Squalo. Lussuria was now sun bathing in all his glory with his pink and purple shorts and listening to his pink IPod while he applied sun tanning lotion over his body. A sight nobody but Levi seemed to be interested in. Levi on the other hand was in the Jacuzzi making himself comfortable and relaxed. Then there was Fran, he was still sitting on the edge of the pool. His white skin was glistening in the sunlight, the sun block was working nicely, he didn't get a sunburn in those few hours. His feet were now somewhat wrinkly but they were cold unlike his sweaty body. His delicate body was practically being eaten away by the heat, sweat consuming his very being, while the sun beated down against him.

Bel was still in the pool, doing breast and butterfly strokes. Until he noticed a slightly patronized looking Froggy sitting on the edge of the shallow side of the pool. His Froggy has never looked so hot. In both senses of the term. His body looked literally baking hot, but at the same time his slim sweaty figure was all too alluring. Bel smirked and made his way towards his Froggy. Fran then noticed his Sempai making his way towards him. He didn't even have to swim, all he did was walk up to him. His strong muscles and defined six pack were covered in water, his soft slightly tanned skin were being complimented by every teasing drop of water that made its way down from his chin to his soaked swim shorts.

"Ushishi~ You scared Froggy?" Bel said leaning against the pool wall Fran was currently sitting on, sloshing his feet around.

"Not scared, just unfamiliar." Fran confessed truthfully. The heat was definitely getting to him and Bel knew this as well and he liked it but his Froggy needed to get back to normal before he exploded.

"Ushishi~ how honest of you Froggy, but why don't you just make your way to the shallow stairs and walk yourself into the water. Take baby steps, ushishi~ I know how the Froggy is slow."

"You're the slow one in this relationship." Fran blurted. He then realized he needed to be cooled down before he said anything else. Before Bel could reply he got up and practically sprinted to the stairs and walked into the cold water. It made him shiver and freeze at the sudden contrast of temperature but after a while, it became soothing. He gently glided across to the middle of the shallow end, the water up to his shoulders. He looked onto the water and saw his own reflection. As if mesmerized by his image he stood there for what seemed like hours until the water became unsteady and a blurry figure came to view. One with a huge grin.

" Ushishi~ Like what you see Froggy?" Bel said looking down at the water to meet his gaze.

"Not now, I don't, stupid Sempai."

To Fran's surprise all Bel did was frown and unexpectedly lower himself down into the water to swim away into the deep end of the pool. Fran shrugged it off and buried himself in the cool water, making sure not to make his annoying frog hat wet. He was bored and now cooled down and he made his way out of the water only the tips of his hair wet. He walked over to the chair where his towel lay to dry himself off. as he bent down to grab his towel a tall shadow cast itself behind him.

"Ushishi~ what do you think un-cute kohai. Can frogs swim?"

"Stupid Sempai, of course they can swim, they are frogs. I knew you werent a genius fake prince."

"Ushishi~ good. Swim for me Froggy." and with that Bel pushed Fran into the water.

Fran's eyes grew wide in shock and then suddenly his vision blurred and burned by the chlorine water. Fran continued to look up at a blurry prince with a wide grin. He noticed that blurry prince was beginning to grow farther and farther away. He was sinking instead of floating. His air was also about to burst out of his lungs. He looked around and found it surprisingly hard to turn his head to his sides and then he realized it was the hat pulling him down. He felt relieved and then afraid. He pulled on the hat but it was sucked onto his head. It was acting like a sponge sucking all the water in. He was now thrashing about under the water and then he felt himself hit the bottom of the pool. His legs kicking at the far away surface. Then all too suddenly his lungs gave out and bubbles sprung out of his mouth filling his lungs with water. Fran felt the chlorine water infiltrate his lungs burning as he was exposed to the horrible toxic substance. He tried to scream for help but nothing went out. He shut his eyes and everything went blank.

Then suddenly he felt warmth spread through his body in contrast from the deep cold void he was in moments ago. Then sudden pain came into his lungs again. A massive force and then warmth on his face. Then the massive force exerting pain to his chest. He felt a sizzling pain shoot from his lungs to his lips and he woke up. The water exited from his mouth and he breathed in only to be hit by the burning sensation again. He even considered to stop breathing all together. Then a burst of air was sent into his lungs then another push was against his chest and the little remains of the water, left his lungs. The burning pain subsided from his lungs then to his throat and nothing. Then the warmth came back and Fran noticed it was on his lips, a soft and wet warmth was on his lips. Instead of pushing it away like any other normal person would, Fran smacked his lips together and he suddenly felt something warm and wet enter his mouth. It was a tongue. Fran's eyes shot open and the sunlight burst into view earning an extremely painful wince on Fran's part. His eyes cleared and suddenly in front of him was Bel. His gold locks shining in the sun, partly open enough to show off Bel's unseen eyes. A beautiful surprising lavender and burgundy mixture. showing happiness. Trailing down was a huge smile showing off his Colgate commercial worthy teeth, then his chin letting off drips of chlorine ridden water, some escaping onto his neck and down his now closer torso, exhilarating heat, that seemed warmer than the sun.

"Semp-" and Fran was cut off by a kiss.

"Ushishi~ Froggy's getting a new hat." both Bel and Fran turned to the soaked hat at the bottom of the pool.

"Great."

Later that day Fran and Bel spent the rest of the day in the shower and then in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Like I said Its pretty short but its an im sorry gift for everyone who has been waiting for the update of The Prince and The Frog. dont worry chapter 5 will hopefully be up this month ;) 3<p> 


End file.
